The Attention Game DISCONTINUED
by WhereDoIGoFromHere811
Summary: AU- Kanda is a classic celebrity snob; but also the sexiest singer in the world, and everyone knows him, loves him, and wants him; everyone except Allen Walker, which pisses Kanda off. How far will this egotistic rock star go to get Allen's attention?
1. Target Sighted

AU ~ Kanda is a classic celebrity snob, but also the sexiest singer in the world, and everyone knows him, loves him, and wants him; everyone except Allen Walker, which pisses Kanda off. How far will this egotistic rock star go to get Allen's attention? And what will emerge from this strange new relationship? Will become M in future chapters!

* * *

><p><em><span>The Attention Game<span>_

By OneWay623

Chapter 1: Target Sighted

"_**ima kaze no naka~"**_

I sing the last verse; Marie slams the final notes down on the keyboard; Lavi and Lenalee finish their guitar chords; Daisya damps the cymbal on his drum set a few seconds after. The hottest band on earth, Black Innocence, has completed their last stop on the world tour: their home in London.

The fans are screaming so many things: my name, the others' names, the band's name… mostly mine. That's no surprise though, since I'm the best there is for this job.

"Thank you, thank you," I say to the fans with my charismatic tone that wins over all the girls and even some guys, which works for me because when you need a quick fuck before rehearsal or during the after party, gender cannot be an issue.

Our manager/bodyguard Tiedoll gets us out of the concert hall without the barrage of fans obsessed with me. Like always, Lavi pops 2 bottles of champagne, alternates drinking straight from both, and begins to run his mouth as soon as we load onto our tour bus to head back to the mansion we all own and use to our liking.

"Man, did you guys see that chick in the front row? GOD she was hot! I'd tap that any day," he rambled on and on about the broad until he passed out, head in Lenalee's lap.

I sometimes wonder how he even made it through the 3rd Grade. "Che, that idiot. Talking like he's all that; I'd bet 5 Grand right now that as soon as he gets home he'll get online to see that he has no new matches." They all nod and chuckle, because even though Lavi is our friend, he's always good for a laugh.

As the tour bus drives through London, the usual fan screams are heard and I look out the window with a charismatic smile. They go crazy and I start to laugh, thinking how easy it was to get them excited.

As I scan the crowd, my eyes suddenly spot a specific person, and I just stared at him: It was a rather short teenage boy-about 15 or 16- with snow white and slightly spiky hair, and shimmering silver eyes. He wore a fitted white shirt the showed off his lean torso, a black jacket with an intricate white design on the back, gray skinny jeans, and some silver earrings. All together, the boy was fucking hot.

I noticed that he began turning around, face at an angle where his eyes would soon see my face. I put on a sexy smile and waited for him to swoon like the others. His eyes lingered for less than half a second and then continued talking to the people he was with.

_What the hell?_

I was stunned that the boy practically ignored my charm; stunned, and fucking pissed. Kanda Yu does not get ignored by anybody. Period.

Even as we parked in front of the mansion, my head was filled with the small teenager on the street; about how sexy he was, how angry that he didn't show any reaction to me, and how confused I was as to why that would be. I couldn't get a wink of sleep.

That night, I made it my mission to get that boy's attention, at all costs. _Just wait, Moyashi. You're my next target._

* * *

><p>I'm excited about this story! Review and let me know if this is any good, and if so leave any ideas you would like incorporated, I'll see what i can do. Ciao~<p>

PS: the song at the beginning is "World End" by FLOW, and the 2nd ending to Code Geass R2


	2. The Hunt is On

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM**

Thanks to those who commented on the first chappy, and yeah i'm posting the 2nd one pretty quick but i couldn't wait, enjoy!

luv, _Kat_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Hunt is On<p>

The next evening (I hate mornings and refuse to get up so early), I was determined to find that boy make him mine. Why? Because I always get what I want, of course! I showered, put on my sexiest clothes with a hat and sunglasses for disguise, and went outside to my dark blue 2012 Lamborghini LP700-4(because I always like to have the next big thing a year in advance) to search for the silver eyed beauty. _Let's see, I first saw him on Oxford, so I'll go there first and ask around. _I parked nearby the street, got out, and walked toward the many people and shops that inhabited the area.

To my luck, the 1st man I asked knew exactly who I was talking about. He directed me to the HMV music retailer on 150 Oxford Street and said, "Just ask for the Piano Man. They'll know who you're looking for." I nodded and walked down the street, wondering all the while, _Why would just a kid have such a title? Is he really that good?_

After walking past several shops, I finally came across the large pink letters, HMV, on the front of one of them. I pushed past the people and walked in. There were dozens of CD's, stereos, and TV screens showing the latest music videos, but no sort of instruments anywhere such as the boy's title would imply.

I grew tired of aimlessly wandering around the store and went to the customer service desk at the back. "Welcome to HMV sir, how can I help you?" the employee asked in a dull tone. I glanced at her name tag; it said Lulu Bell. What a shame, she was pretty hot but seemed utterly boring.

"Hi, um, I'm looking for the… Piano Man," I asked hesitantly, wondering if that man tricked me into saying something stupid just for kicks; also, I just didn't like talking to such a stale person. However, as soon as I mentioned the white haired teen, the woman's eyes slightly widened and she stammered a bit before answering. "O-Of course, sir. You'll find him behind that curtain, just follow the music," she said while pointing to a curtain covering a hallway in the right side corner.

I nodded my thanks and slowly walked over to the corner. This whole thing seemed pretty sketchy, but I was not about to let the sexy teenager out of my grasp. I put on my big boy pants and walked in. After a few seconds, the music from the front of the shop faded out and a soft melody reached my ears. It was entrancing, and I walked further and further until, at last, I was greeted with a treasure.

The room was dark with a single spotlight at the front. About 20 or 30 people were inside, some mingling, some seated with their eyes closed, looking completely relaxed. None of this mattered to me though, because my eyes were glued to the person under the spotlight.

There was the boy, even more beautiful than the aria his fingers made by playing the grand piano on the stage. His pale skin was practically glowing under the spotlight and his eyes even more dazzling than last night. _Never underestimate the effects of a spotlight, _my inner rock star thought.

His song came to an end, and everyone applauded. He stood, bowed, and began to take up the sheet music he played from. Some people began to exit, and a few still lingered, a bit too relaxed to get up just yet. As the teenager walked down the stage steps, I made my move.

Before he could walk away, I blocked him with my arm, and looked down at his face with a slight smirk. "Hi there, I believe we saw each other yesterday, and I didn't get to introduce myself," I said with a sultry voice. The boy looked very confused and I realized I was still in disguise. I tilted my sunglasses down to let him see my unmistakable cobalt eyes. "I'm Kanda Yu. Nice to me you…" "It's Allen. Allen Walker," the boy said kindly, but still a bit frazzled. He must have been shocked that he was actually speaking with The Kanda Yu.

"Well then, Allen," I continued, "how about you and I go get a drink. It's getting pretty late so the shop should be closing soon. What do you say?" Allen looked at me and frowned a little. "I'm only 16, Kanda, if I may call you that. I'm not old enough to drink yet." I just smirked at him. "Neither am I, I'm only 18. So?"

Allen seemed to become more upset, his frown almost to the point of becoming a glare. "I'm very sorry, Sir," _What the hell? Why back to the honorifics?_ "but I have work to do, maybe some other time."

_What? Did I, Kanda Yu, just get-_

_Rejected?_

_Oh hell no. This ain't gonna fly._

* * *

><p>yeah, Yu-chan got a little gangsta at the end. but notice in the manga that his dialogue has more slang in it when he is angry. then again in the manga, when isn't Kanda angry? lol:) again thx to the people following this story, i appreciate your support! Ciao~<p>

PS: i did some research before writing this so the car, street, and store are all authentic. however the piano room in the back of HMV is all mine^^


	3. WHAT?

**Disclaimer: I do not own -Man****.**

hola chicos/chicas. lol sorry i had Mexican tonight and am feelin' feisty! anyway here's another slice of T.A.G. to satisfy your NEED for yullen smex. what, you thought there would be actual sex already? haha no i want this story to have a real plot, not just smut. but dont get me wrong, i LURVE my smut. alright i've wasted enough of your time, enjoy!

luv, _Kat_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: WHAT?<p>

Still in shock that Allen just blew me off, I didn't realize that everybody was gone now. I walked out of the dark hallway, past the curtain, and back to the customer service desk I was previously at. The Lulu Bell chick was about to close up, so I asked her, "When does Allen have time off tomorrow?" She seemed a bit stunned that I called him by his real name so nonchalantly, but replied, "At 11:30, his lunch break." I had her hand me a sticky note and a pen. On it I wrote,

**Allen,**

**I apologize for upsetting you last night after your performance, which was absolutely mesmerizing, by the way. I hope I can make it up to you today; on your lunch break, at the Caffè Nero on Oxford? Hope to see you there.**

**Kanda**

"Can you make sure he gets this when he comes in tomorrow?" I asked, and Lulu Bell nodded. I gave my thanks and headed out of the HMV, anticipating tomorrow's events. _You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into, Moyashi._

Though it was detrimental to my beauty sleep(_What? I have to keep myself looking amazing for good publicity_), I woke myself up at 11:00 to get ready for my date with Allen(_It's totally a date, but he doesn't have to know that_).

I chose a more casual attire than last night, thinking that it would make the teenager more comfortable. Out of my wardrobe I retrieved a form fitting black muscle shirt with a semi-loose, three-quarter length white button up shirt that I left unbuttoned so the muscle shirt could do its job. That with grey skinny jeans, a custom silver ring on my right ring finger, black converse, and my sunglasses, and I was set for the day, with just enough time to get to the café slightly early.

Luckily, it'd been very sunny in London lately, so I didn't stand out wearing sunglasses. Even so, my hair is like a signature, recognizable everywhere, so I took off the hair tie on my wrist to bring my hair into a pony-tail. I always wear it down for concerts, so pulling it up is like becoming a whole new person that nobody knows.

At exactly 11:30, I saw Allen searching for me through the several tables outside the café, and I call him over. "I'm right here, Allen," I said, showing a soft smile for when he would turn around; not a smirk, to continue with the 'Comfortable' method. Allen looked over at me and began to approach the table. He didn't look furious, but he wasn't over the moon either.

Even so, I looked Allen over with an admiring gaze; _how can someone be so adorable and so hot and the same time? _After he sat down, there was an awkward silence between us that seemed to last for hours to Allen, though it was only a few seconds.

Thankfully, the waitress had joined us and we relaxed a little, glad that they weren't alone anymore. Well at least, Allen was glad. "Welcome to Caffé Nero, what can I get for you to drink today?" she asked politely. I looked over at the waitress and asked for a glass of water to go with my food - the Vine Tomato, Mozzarella & Basil Panini - and an Espresso Ristretto, one of their richer brews. Why? Because it's rich like me, of course! Water, the Tuscan leek and Tomato Soup, and a White Chocolate Mocha - not too strong of a coffee taste and more like a dessert drink - is what Allen chose. Why? Because it's innocent and sweet like him, I presume.

The waitress wrote on her little note pad and walked away after saying, "I'll have you drinks and food out in a few minutes." We nodded and I looked back at Allen, who was fidgeting a little in his seat. "What is it?" I asked tentatively, making sure I played my cards right and wouldn't upset the boy again.

"I'm surprised you would go this far to apologize to a stranger. I mean, last night, I just didn't perceive you as that kind of guy," he said, sounding very not 'Comfortable'. _Well damn._ "And what did you perceive me as?" I asked him, truly curious. Allen frowned. "Rude, conceited, arrogant-" _How dare he! Talking about me like that, ME!_ But I had to keep my cool, so I just bursted out in laughter to shake it off, much to the silver-eyed teen's confusion. "W-What's so funny?" He said, a bit defensive. _Quick now, Kanda, pull a lie out of those big money-filled pockets of yours._

"Sorry, sorry. I wasn't thinking very clearly about anything yesterday. I was really pissed off at the time and just wanted to find someone that would help me blow off some steam. Little did I know that a picked such an intriguing distraction," I said with a smile, still fake laughing a little bit for good measure. Allen blushed and I knew he hadn't noticed the lie over my last few words. Looking around for something to take the focus off of him, Allen was overjoyed that our food and coffee had arrived; saved by the waitress again, I bet he was thinking.

We ate and drank silently, too impressed with all the fine cuisine and caffeine (AN: ahaha ya see what I did there? No? Oh. Well this is awkward) though while he was focused on his meal, I purposely dropped my napkin and bent down to pick it up, sneaking a peek at the boy's backside. _Damn, he had a nice ass._ After the delicious meal was over I noticed that Allen was in that weird fidgety state again. He looked like he was about to speak though, so I didn't push in fear that he would get nervous and tell me to forget about it.

"Th-Thank you," he said. "That is, for the compliment in your note, I mean." Okay, one smirk, that's all. "Oh that, don't mention it. You really were great, and I know musical talent when I see it. Trust me," I replied, the smirk still there as I basked in my musical pride. However, Allen's look was quizzical. "Oh, is that so? Are you a musician as well?"

My smirked faltered. "Oh, Allen, don't tell me you don't know who I am." The boy's expression hadn't changed. I had to make sure to whisper this so I wouldn't blow my cover. "Oh for shit's sake, it's me: Kanda Yu, the lead singer of Black Innocence!"

Allen's face changed at that. Not out of shock or happiness like I thought it would, but – confusion. "Eh- Black Innocence? What, is that a band? And I've never heard of you since yesterday."

_WHAT?_

* * *

><p>hey, hey guys, imma let y'all in on a little secret: every review helps the campaign for yaoi fans to rule the world! lol now after that nonsense(but seriously, folks. do it) alright so if you haven't noticed yet each chapter will end with yu-chan's inner monologue. and my chapter's are getting longer each time; WHOO! kk, Ciao~<p>

PS: yeah, Caffè Nero is actually spelled with 2 F's, its like that on the sign. i want to go there someday and try that tomato/mozz panini. until then i will settle for the one at Panera Bread :3


	4. Meet the Family, ALREADY?

OML YOU GUYS IM SORRY FOR THE WAIT. heehees but seriously, writer's block sucks. hopefully this will be satisfactory, enjoy!

luv, _Kat_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: A Little Early to Meet the Family, Don't You Think?<p>

_He doesn't know me? He doesn't know Black Innocence? **He doesn't fucking know me? **_ What the hell did they do to this kid, isolate him from any type of media for the last few years? _I know we're not a very old band, but still, I'd never met anyone who didn't know the name Kanda Yu or Black Innocence except for before our big debut!_

As angry and confused as I was, I still had the sense to keep my composure instead of going off on some tangent that would only get me farther from my goal. So instead, I calmly explained to Allen about my being famous and part of a globally popular band. It was a tad surreal, having to explain something that seemed so obvious to me.

After I finished, I heard a slight chuckle escape Allen's mouth. "W-What's so funny?" I said, having a sense of backwards Déjà vu, hell if that makes sense. Allen's laughter died down and he began to explain. "I'm sorry, but actually, I probably know hardly anything about any type of media that is popular lately. I suppose it's because I immerse myself in my own music, always trying to perfect it. You can understand that as a fellow musician, right?" he said in a hopeful/questioning tone. _"You're right. I can understand that. However, I think in this case, you've gone about 1,000 meters fucking overboard, Moyashi."_

Of course that's what I would like to say. Even so, I decide against it and go with, "Yeah, absolutely." Allen smiles and continues, "But wow, that's so interesting. I mean, all of you are Asian, and yet, the band started here in Britain?" I nod and elaborate on my previous explanation of my band. "That's right. However, we're all from different countries. I'm Japanese, Lenalee's Chinese, and Lavi's a mix of who knows what. Marie doesn't talk about his past, and I'm not who to pry, so I don't know about him. And Daisya, well I just don't particularly like him, so there was never a need to know.

"It was a total coincidence, but we all met each other at the Heathrow Airport in Greater London after getting off our flight from the Haneda Airport near Tokyo. Why they were in Japan, I don't know. But while in Heathrow, we just started talking and music became the subject. We found out all of us were musicians and things just kind of happened."

The white haired boy seemed fascinated. "Well, for you all to make it big, halfway around the world at that, it must be an incredible band. I'd love to hear a bit of your music some time," he said with shimmering silver eyes. I smirked, loving that Allen was finally seeing how amazing I really am. "Well, I think I might be able to arrange that. I'll call Marie later and tell him to talk to our manager about getting an extra backstage pass to our next concert for you."

Allen's face looked shocked. "F-For me? Oh I couldn't accept that, we just met!" I just loved this kid more and more each second with everything he did. "No, it's perfectly fine. I like you, so it's worth it." Said kid blushed at this, and looked away with a smile on his face.

"I WANNA GO TOO!" a young girly voice squealed, and small arms suddenly wrapped around Allen's neck from behind. Both of us looked surprised, then Allen turned around and his expression changed to confusion. "Road? What are you doing here?" _Wait, Allen knows her? Who is this chick?_ The girl giggled and replied, "I asked Lulu Bell where you were this morning and she told me to come here. But I'm not allowed to wander through the streets alone, so I brought Tyki with me!"

"Tyki?" I said, still wondering what was going on. At that moment, I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned around to see a tall man with long and slightly curly hair. "Yes, that would be quite fun. Right, Boy?" The man asked Allen. The teenager sighed and said, "Kanda, this is my uncle Tyki, and my cousin Road." Tyki clamps his hand down on my shoulder again and smiles. Road just looks over at me and giggles again.

_What? None of them look anything alike, how the hell can they be family? _Allen seemed to notice my confusion and explained. "Well, actually we just use those titles of relation. We're technically siblings, all adopted by the Earl. Oh, he's the owner of our HMV store, where we all work at, by the way. Lulu Bell is another one of our siblings, along with Skinn, and the twins Devit & Jasdero."

Well that made more sense but it was still a little odd. Tyki then began to say, "So Boy, are you going to accept your boyfriend's generous offer or not? I suggest you do, or our darling Road will have a fit for missing the opportunity." Road laughed a little more mischievously this time. Allen didn't seem to notice though, because his face was red as a tomato and stuttering.

"H-He's not my b-boyfriend! W-We just met!" The boy said defensively. I smirked. _Oh just wait, Moyashi, it won't be long. _"Suuure, Allen, suuure," Road said happily. "Anyway Allen, it's already 12:15, so we should get back to the store soon or you'll be late!"

Allen seemed surprised at this, looked at his watch, and gasped. "Oh gosh, you're right!" he said, then looked over to me. "It was nice to see the real you, Kanda. I'd like to again." He smiled as he got up from his seat and handed me a piece of paper with his phone number on it. "Call me some time, okay? Maybe we can hang out." It was my turn to smile at the adorable boy. Deciding it was okay for a small but daring move, I stopped him before he could walk away and lightly pulled him toward my by his shirt. In his ear, I said with a soft but sexy voice, "I'd like that very much. I'll be looking forward to it. Goodbye, Allen."

The bright red blush that appeared on his face was just too cute. He began to walk away, but didn't notice that his companions were still facing me. The two of them looked at each other, then back at me and smirked. I was confused as ever now, as they turned around and followed Allen out of my sight. _Well then, it appears things are about to get a little more interesting, my beloved Allen._

**Bonus!**

"I can't believe you guys called him my boyfriend, that's totally wrong!" Allen shouted at Tyki and Road back at the break room of the HMV store, still slightly blushing from the events that day. They just smiled back at him. "Oh come now, Allen. I just _know_ there's something going on between you two. I can tell by the way he looks at you; and the way you look at him." Allen blushed harder at this. "W-Whatever, I'm going back to the piano room!" he said furiously and bolted out of the break room.

Tyki just laughed and shook his head, but then his facial expression turned a bit somber and serious. Road glanced at her uncle. "What is it, Tyki?" The man looked over and smiled at her. "It's nothing, Road. Now, run along and see if those new CD's have been delivered yet." He watched the girl turn around and skip to the stock room. Then his train of thought went back to Allen and his newest friend. They may not be directly related, but Tyki loved Allen, therefore cared about his happiness and well-being. He said that nothing was going on, but Tyki knew better. The boy was a fool not to notice how far he had already fallen for this rock star:

Which worried Tyki; it worried him very badly.

* * *

><p>Haha I lied! Well, technically the chapter did end with Kanda monologue, but I really thought the bonus would be a good way to finish off. Question: In any way whatsoever, is this story going to fast, or not to your taste? I wanna be sure that absolutely everything is well paced and thought out to the readers' wants. Let me know, REVIEW! Ciao~<p>

PS: I couldn't come up with a PS for this, but every other chappy has one and I didn't wanna break that^^ toodles


End file.
